


Addiction Journal

by wwildgrass



Category: Dunk of China
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwildgrass/pseuds/wwildgrass





	Addiction Journal

 

求你将我放在你心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记。

因为爱情如死之坚强。嫉恨如阴间之残忍。

所发的电光，是火焰的电光，是耶和华的烈焰。

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremy醒来，怀里空虚，他摸摸另一半被子，沁人的凉意。

 

转眼便看见Evan坐在地上，在低亮的落地灯下鲜有耐心地折叠数量不多的衣物，一件一件，一点一点，连棱角都理的平整。

 

Jeremy看着那个小小的背影，心里总是充满着绵绵的疼惜。

 

于是他走过去，半蹲下从背后搂住Evan，埋头在脖颈上用力嗅闻那甜甜的香气。

 

Evan靠住那个宽阔的胸膛，伸手扯掉落地灯的电线，四周顿时暗了下来。

 

他们住的度假别墅挑着高而宽天窗，漫天星光破窗而过，使此时此刻的相拥极尽浪漫。

 

“记得刚认识的时候，我们被分在两个队伍里。”Jeremy贴近他的耳边，继续道：“那段时间我常常观察你，你很特别，所有人都被你吸引，他们爱你，你却总是在他们之间。”

 

“哦？那时候是你刚认识我，不是我才认识你好不好。”Evan转过头，手指调皮地捏住Jeremy脸颊。

 

Jeremy嘴角翘起，笑道：“对对，我是那个跟Kobe打球的男人，是吗。”

 

Evan没有接话，他仰起头，眼里映出一片星光，眼波流转，宛如漩涡，又仿佛圣母张开了眼睛，万千的光彩让人迷醉其中。

 

感情和隐私于他们而言都是奢侈，他们也深知现实是多么的残酷。但是，偶尔也想要做做美梦不是吗？

 

Jeremy抬手盖住那双眼，低念道：“Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm.”

 

接着，他吻住Evan的唇，解开衣物，从唇边到锁骨，缓慢流连，不带情欲的亲吻舔舐那对洁白柔软的双乳。

 

他将奉献，他将牺牲，只愿能做这位圣母怀中的圣子。 

 

 

 


End file.
